1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a brake assembly for a stroller, more particularly to a brake assembly including left and right brake operating members, one of which is operable to actuate left and right braking mechanisms to engage respectively left and right wheels of the stroller, and the other of which is operable to actuate the left and right braking mechanisms to disengage the left and right wheels of the stroller.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.K. Patent Application GB2351131B disclosed a conventional brake assembly for a stroller. The brake assembly includes two braking mechanisms for braking respectively left and right wheels of the stroller, and two operating elements connected respectively to the braking mechanisms and connected to each other through a cable in such a manner that the braking mechanisms are actuated to engage simultaneously and respectively the left and right wheels when one of the operating elements is pressed downwardly by foot and that the braking mechanisms are actuated to disengage simultaneously and respectively the left and right wheels when the other of the operating elements is pressed downwardly by foot. Each braking mechanism includes a crown gear that is mounted on a respective one of the left and right wheels and that defines a plurality of angularly disposed engaging grooves, and an engaging pin that is fixed to a respective one of the operating elements and that is required to be moved together with the respective operating element toward the crown gear in a radial direction relative to an axle, which is connected to the left and right wheels, so as to be able to engage a selected one of the engaging grooves.
The conventional brake assembly is disadvantageous in that since the engaging pin is to be moved together with the respective operating element in the radial direction relative to the axle, each of the operating elements is required to be formed with an elongated radial slot for passage of the axle therethrough and for permitting radial movement relative to the axle. As a consequence, undesired interference between the axle and the operating elements during operation of the operating elements is likely to occur.
The entire disclosure of U.K. Patent Application GB 2 351 131 B is incorporated herein by reference.